New dog
Summery The pups are playing in the field when a husky-dalmation mix stumbles into the play zone. When Skye, Marshall, and Marissa get trapped in a cave blocked by rocks, can the PAW Patrol save them? Story It was a Sunny day near the cave* Dizz-Mo:Marie! The ball is heading your way! Marie:Got it! Marie:Kicks it to the goal* Chase:Not again.... Marie:Knew we would get that! Dizz-mo's team cheers* Zuma:Come on dude, it's just a game... Chase:Coming from the team that won! Rosa:Your overeacting, even I don't care that we lost Chase:You know what! I'm going to the beach! Leaves* Dizz-mo:Hey! The ball is going into the river! Skye:I got it! Skye:Chases the ball, but it floats off* Skye:Don't got it.... Then a Husky-dalmation walks near the ball and grabs the ball* ?:What are you doing Skye:We were playing ball, but it rolled into the river! ?:You mean the river leading into that cave? Skye:Yeah! ?:My name is Gorge! Whats yours? Skye:Skye. Gorge:Your name is Skye? Skye:Yeah.... Gorge:Are you from the paw patrol? Skye:Yeah. Gorge:Who are the others? Skye:Zuma, Dizz-mo, Marie, Rosa, and Chase was playing, but he went to the beach. Gorge:Oh, ok* Then Marissa burst out of the door* Marissa:Hey pups! All:Hey! Marissa:I'm going to the cave, wanna come? All pups except Skye and Marshall:No thanks. Skye:Sounds fine. Marshall:I'll come! Gorge:I'd come, but I already been. Marissa:Oh, ok. Come on guys! All three:Leave* Marissa's badge* Miki:Oh, hello. Gorge:Hi. Miki:Who are you? Gorge:I'm Gorge, you? Miki:Miki. Pup tags glow* Ryder:Pups! To the lookout! All:Ryder needs us! Miki:Come on, Gorge! Gorge:Coming! All:Get in gear* Marie:Ready for action Ryder sir! Chase:Why me.... Ryder:pups, we got a problem. Rosa:Duh.... Ryder:Anyways, Marissa, Skye and Marshall are trapped in a cave! Ryder:Shows them* Marissa:Hey. Marshall:Can you- Marissa:GET US OUT OF THIS TIGHT SPACE!!!!!!!!!!! Ryder:Ok, ok! Marissa:Going insane* While yelling, it causes rocks to fall, breaking Marissa's pup tag* All:Nooooo! Ryder:Great. Chase! Track down Marissa Skye and Marshall once we get to the cave! Chase:Chase is on the case! Ryder:Rubble, when Chase finds them, get them out of the rock. Rubble:Rubble on the double! Ryder:Marie and Dizz-mo! Give them a check-up and fix any complications! Marie:The sirens call my name! Dizz-mo:Dizz-mo's ready to roll! Ryder:I like that! Dizz-mo:Thanks! Gorge:Can I come? Ryder:Sure Gorge! Gorge:Time to mine, um...oops... Ryder:Laughs*It's alright. Gorge:Smiles* Ryder:PAW Patrol is on a roll Transition scene They get to the cave and Chase starts sniffing them out* Chase:Got a scent! Ryder:Good! They follow it to a opening covered in a Huge rock and smaller rocks* Rubble:Takes out the smaller rocks, but can't lift the huge one* Rubble:I can't lift this... Ryder:Rubble, use you drill. Rubble:Can't, you need to fix it! Ryder:Oh, yeah... Rubble:Have you even started working on it? Ryder:It's almost done. Rubble:That's good Ryder:What are we going to do? Gorge:Thinks the says* Bingo! Rubble, finish taking out the smaller rocks, i'll take care of the big one! Gorge:Takes out his pick-axe and starts chipping of of cracks in the rock, clearing it quick* Gorge:Tired* So much work...Passes out* Dizz-mo:Puts Gorge on a blow up matt* Rubble:Takes pick-axe and hitsthe rock one more time, causing it to break, making a entrace for the pups* Marie:Guys the path! It's clear! Marshall:Runs out* Guys! Skye's paw was hit with on of the rocks! All:What!? Skye:Owwwwww.. Marissa:Honey, their here! Dizz-mo:X-ray, ruff! Marie:Nothings broken, it's just fractured. Wraps in cast* Skye:Thanks cuz, thanks Dizz-mo. Chase:You should really thank Gorge, along with Rubble, he got you out. Skye:Where is he? Ryder:He passed out. Skye:Oh. Ryder's badge* At the lookout* Ryder:Thanks pups for saving them! All:Cheer* Ryder:You earned pup-treats! Zuma:Smiles* Ryder:And Gorge, for helping us with getting them out- Gorge:Yes? Ryder:I'm making you our mining pup! Gorge:AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! Ryder:Gives him a black vest and blue collar with pup pack. His crest is gray with a silver colored pick-axe symbol* Everest:Dizz-mo! You were great out there! Dizz-mo: How'd you?- Everest:You left your tag on silly! Dizz-mo:Oh, heh *Blush* Gorge:Gorge:any games? Chase:We have Pup Pup Boogie, minecraft, pup brain- Gorge:Picks minecraft and plays with Dizz-mo* All:Laugh* The end~